


Exquisite Freckled Creature

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: James' freckles appreciation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves every morning with James and James' freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Freckled Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://aria-the-apple.tumblr.com/post/33214406229/such-an-exquisite-being) by tumblr user [aria-the-apple](http://aria-the-apple.tumblr.com/). I know the original gifset was Leto/David 8 but I didn't feel I could adequately wrote those characters, especially together, and the way she cropped the gifs worked well enough for the idea it inspired in my head. Title inspired by the caption on the gifset and the fact that this is basically James' freckles appreciation fic.

Michael pulled his shirt on as the sleeping form of James shifted in their big hotel bed revealing pale skin and freckles which caught the sunlight peeking in through the window. Michael smiled, the sight of his boyfriend snuggly and warm in bed reminding him how lucky he was. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that James had wanted him, still wanted him, and was still there each day.

He walked over, reaching out to touch James' side, fingers barely touching skin as they skimmed downwards. James made a noise and moved slightly away from the fingers.

"That tickles," James' sleepy voice said.

"Good morning," Michael smiled.

"No. Lies," James replied, turning away from the sunshine to bury his face against his pillow.

"Nope. Truth. Time to get up," Michael chuckled, pulling more of the blanket away.

"The alarm hasn't gone off yet," James whined, tugging on the blanket.

"Yes, it did and you slept through it. Again."

James whined again, tugging harder on the blanket but failing against Michael's stronger grip.

"Come on, time to get up," Michael said, leaning over James.

James shook his head, reaching over to Michael's pillow and swinging it in Michael's direction. Michael dodged it before grabbing it away from James.

"Why do I have to get up again?" James asked.

"We have interviews," Michael replied.

"Can't you handle them?"

"And what do I say happened to you?"

"That you shagged my brains out and left me to recuperate."

Michael chuckled but shook his head.

"Come on, get up. If I have to suffer, so do you," he said.

He carefully held each of James' arms and pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Oh, alright. You owe me," James replied.

"Yes, dear," Michael smiled.

James pulled Michael forward by his shirt and kissed him.

"Love you," he said, kissing Michael again before letting go of his shirt.

"I'll go pick us up some coffee while you shower."

"Mmm... did I mention that I love you?"

"Yes, you did but always nice to hear again."

"Good, because I love you. Hurry back please."

"Love you, too."

Michael grabbed his jacket and the key to the hotel room before leaving. James smiled, stretching, and climbing out of bed to go take a quick shower. He finished before Michael returned and had pulled on only his trousers by the time Michael walked back into the room, coffee in hand.

"Raspberry coffee for you," Michael said, handing James the larger of the two cups.

"Thank you, love," James replied, leaning up to kiss Michael before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Welcome. Might want to find a shirt. We leave in about ten minutes."

"Oh, I thought maybe I'd distract interviewers from asking us the same ten ridiculous questions."

"You would not. Besides, this view is all mine now."

"Is that so? Guess they'll be disappointed in Wanted 2."

"Yes, they will."

James smiled, setting down his coffee to pull on one of his long sleeve shirts.

"Better?" James asked.

"For now. I will gladly divest you of this shirt later," Michael replied.

"Really?"

Michael nodded, stepping closer to James.

"You like to be a tease, claiming to be cold so you can wear your long sleeve shirts and then throughout the day you'll constantly roll up the sleeves, exposing your pale and freckled arms knowing I'll want to reach out and touch them and not be able to because of the interviewers and camera crews."

As he spoke, Michael pushed up one of James' sleeves, letting his fingers linger over the skin, making a map out of the freckles there.

"Not my fault you can't resist my freckles."

"True."

Michael lifted James arm and kissed a small clutter of freckles near James' wrist.

"I thought we had to be leaving?" James asked, with an amused smile.

"Right. We do. I'll just have to worship your freckles later," Michael smiled.

"Can't wait."

Michael smiled and kissed James again.

"Definitely later," James smiled.

Michael nodded while James pulled on his jacket and grabbed his coffee. As they headed out of their room, James reached over and held his hand as they headed out to the car.


End file.
